


Incomplete

by fleshcircuits



Series: Runaway Hats [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Runaway Hats AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshcircuits/pseuds/fleshcircuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ross awkwardly excuses himself from dealing with yet another one of Smith's meltdowns, Trott tries to calm him down. </p>
<p>Part of the Runaway Hats AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> This is set the same time as Another Beginning. While Ross is fannying about elsewhere.

Trott watches Ross leave the room. One day he would sit his friend down and tell him that leaving him to deal with Smith on his own was really fucking upsetting and inconsiderate, but not while their friend was blearily tugging off his boots, the chill of the outdoors haunting him still.

While he does that Trott dutifully goes to the bathroom, ripping off a wad of cheap nasty tissue paper and dampening it with cold water. Smith is working on his second boot when he heads back to the room. Trott perches close to the other man, tilting his head towards him gently by the chin and dabbing at the swollen purple mark blooming on his pale, stubbled cheek. Smith winces from the sudden pressure, but Trott keeps a firm grim on his jaw.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" A beat. His response is silence. "Thought not."

"Ain't serious." Smith mumbles, but he leans into Trotts touch, as if it grounds him back to normality.

"Liar," Trott says, tone not harsh, but tired. Smith has the decency to look uncomfortable as Trott continues to tidy him up and soothe his throbbing face. As the smaller man dabs at his wounded friend he find himself stroking his wispy sideburns in a unintentional, natural gesture of comfort. Smith leans the weight of his head into this hand, nuzzling into him. 

"Feel better?" Trott asks, stroking his thumb over damp stubble.

Smith nods. Then he looks to Trott, blue eyes watered and so uncharacteristically vulnerable that it makes him uncomfortable. "Thanks, Chris."

Trott's gut twists at the use of his first name. "No problem." He wishes he could return the gesture. Instead he pulls Smith into him so his unmarked cheek is against his shoulder. The other man settles and, being unable to stay still for more than a minute, starts to play with the cords on the hoodie Trott is wearing.

"Isn't this Ross'?" He queries, coiling the end around his pointer finger.

Trott clears his throat. He liked to wear Ross' hoodies. They were baggy on him, always smelt fresh somehow. Like Ross himself, actually.

"Yeah. It's Superdry. Really warm." He answers shortly, and Smith chuckles. 

"Not to mention you fancy him, yeah?" 

Trott is not easily ruffled, but that takes him aback. "Where would you get that idea?"

He knows fine well-- you can't exactly hide these things from people you've lived in such close proximity with for months. Unless they're an oblivious prick like Ross.

Smith doesn't point this out. He just looks back at Trott with a curious look on his face. "I'll be honest, mate, I wouldn't mind him too."

"Good for you," Trott replies, trying to sound annoyed but he just ends up expressing the same disappoint he's accustomed to. Then Smith continues, leaning in closer;

"Wouldn't mind you as well, to be honest."

He thinks for a moment Smith is joking, but he knows him well enough by now to tell when the other masks his rare moments of seriousness in a jovial tone. Trott sighs and pushes Smith away, "I'm not interested in being second best again, Smith."

"Oh, uh, that's not what I was getting at," Smith splutters, grabbing at Trott's shoulders. Now he seems serious. 

"Then what are you getting at?" Trotts says, exasperated and drained from dealing with Smith's shit yet again.

"I mean... like," Smith mutters, bumping his forehead against Trott's, but his eyes cast downwards in a strange moment of bashfulness. "I like you. A lot. And Ross too. And it's... it doesn't feel like it should be just one of you-- I mean, I shouldn't have to pick one over the other. I'm just... really content lov-- liking. Both of you." He sighs, "Sorry, Chris, it's been on my mind a lot. I know it's fucking weird and--"

Trott takes a moment to let this sink in. In an inarticulate way Smith summed up his own feelings. He cares for both of them, equally, but he doesn't feel torn between them. If anything everything just... feels complete when all three of them are together. 

Shyly, Trott presses a quick kiss to the curve of Smith's cheek. He stops mumbling like an idiot, and his eyes widen slightly. 

"Ross doesn't feel the same." Trott says quietly, as a matter of fact.

"We dunno that. He could be a raging queer for all we know." Smith replies, trying to laugh. When Trott only frowns in response, Smith seems to have had enough beating around the bush, and leans in to kiss him, pulling him closer.

In all his wanting Trott can't help kiss back, moving into the larger man's lap. He tries to put Ross out of his mind, but he can't. This moment, this closeness, is wonderful after months of yearning, but it didn't feel complete. 

Not yet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Giving Up, Giving Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033364) by [SandrockTrinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity)




End file.
